enciclopediaagrestefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
I Gather in Days
I Gather in Days é uma música do cantor Reice , composta em maio de 2011 onde ele conta a tragetória de sua vida e como ficou famoso. foi umas das suas primeiras músicas. Letra em português estou há reunir dias (2x) estou todo dia em busca do meu sonho sonho sonho não adiantar dizer que não vou conseguir porque vejo que estou cada vez mais perto dele Yeah! Yeah! todo dia eu saio para criar, e vejo o tempo passar chego a pensar que não vou ganhar sim! as vezes você tem que tentar mais de uma vez e não desistir tem que subir! as vezes acho que estou abandonado todo dia, toda hora mais não vou desistir porque deus torce por mim,lembro da minha satisfação todo dia é assim, relembro onde nasci saldades tenho de tir, minha cidade que me acolheu com tanto carinho não vou desistir muitos falam desista , mas eu digo não! porque eu sou irreversivel meu chapa mais essa semana vai acontecer o que quero! yeah yeah! todo dia eu saio para criar, e vejo o tempo passar e penso que não vou ganhar! as vezes você tem que tentar, mais de uma vez e nunca desistir,em busca do seu sonho deus te quer! todo dia eu sai vejo as garotas ali,nem pra mim elas ligam assim. por isso vou seguir e não vou desistir,niguém vai fazer eu parar em frente vou seguir. o dia é hoje ele chegou! todo dia eu sonhava com isso e finalmente chegou (aproveita) olha como eles me olham, isso parece um filme. (isso parece um filme) vamos é agora (vamos agora) para todos que disseram que eu não iria conseguir(que ia conseguir) todo dia eu saio para criar, e vejo o tempo passar e penso que não vou ganhar(2x) finalmente eu sou, o que sempre quis,apartir de agora você vão ter que me engolir! porque eu sou vitorioso e eu conseguir. Letra Original I gather in days (2x) I am every day in search of my dream dream dreamdoes not help to say that I will not getbecause I see that I am getting closer to him. Yeah! Yeah!I go out every day to create, and I see the time go come to thinkI will not winyes!sometimes you have to try more than onceand not have to give up either climb! most will not give up because God rooting for me, remember my satisfaction every day is like, I remember where I was born I have to miss tir, my city who welcomed me so warmly will not give upspeak many give up, but I say no!because I'm irreversible buddymore this week what I will ever happen!yeah yeah! will not give upspeak many give up, but I say no!because I'm irreversible buddymore this week what I will ever happen! yeah yeah! I go out every day to create, and I see the time pass and I do not think I'll win! sometimes you have to try more than once and never give up in pursuit of his dream God wants you!every day I see the girls out there, or so they call me. so I will follow and will not give up one's gonna make me stop in front will follow.today is the day it arrived!every day I dreamed about itand finally arrived (profits) look how they look at me, it looks like a movie. (it looks like a movie) we are now (go now) to everyone who said I would not get it (which would achieve) I go out every day to create, and I see the time pass and I do not think I'll win (2x) finally I am, what I always wanted, from now on you will have to swallow me!because I can and I am victorious.